


Asleep

by Seasick Yet Still Docked (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Human Stiles, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mates, Sad, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles Dies, Stiles Loves Derek, Stiles Saves The Day, Stiles dies for the pack, The Smiths - Freeform, things are too little too late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Seasick%20Yet%20Still%20Docked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with death, all Stiles can really feel is a cold calm deep in his heart. Derek's looking at him with these eyes and all the dying teen can think to say is "sing me to sleep?". Derek worries his lip before nodding, still cradling the boy, Stiles' body steadily growing heavier and cooler with each passing moment. Swallowing his sadness, bile, and pure gob smacked awe, the alpha opens his mouth and begins to sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

Faced with death, all Stiles can really feel is a cold calm deep in his heart. Derek's looking at him with these eyes and all the dying teen can think to say is "sing me to sleep?". Derek worries his lip before nodding, still cradling the boy, Stiles' body steadily growing heavier and cooler with each passing moment. Swallowing his sadness, bile, and pure gob smacked awe, the alpha opens his mouth and begins to sing. He sang one of Stiles' favorites, having heard it playing on repeat on the boy's iPod many times.  
"I am a poor, freezing-cold soul,  
So far from where I intended to go.  
Scavenging through life's very constant lulls,  
So far from where I'm determined to go.

Wish I knew the way to reach the one I love.  
There is no way.  
Wish I had the charm to attract the one I love,  
But, you see, I've got no charm.

Tonight I've consumed much more than I can hold,  
Oh, this is very clear to you.  
And you can tell I have never really loved.  
You can tell, by the way, I sleep all day.

And all of my life no-one gave me anything.  
No-one has ever given me anything.  
My love is as sharp as a needle in your eye.  
You must be such a fool to pass me by."  
The songs melancholic words finally made the tears start pouring down Derek's grime covered face. "I'm so sorry Stiles, I should have told you this when we still had time..but I love you, so fucking much." He could tell from the slight glazing in the boy's copper eyes that he had heard, and would be close to tears himself, if he wasn't so weak already.  
Derek kissed his brow, draining pain from the boy at a steady rate. He only pulled his face away from the teenagers chilled skin when Stiles' straining voice spoke "I'm tired...I want to go to bed...deep in my heart Der...I just want to go." He smiled softly, looking as though all his stress was finally gone "I loved you too, but I am finally done waking up alone. I want you to know" he stopped for a moment, chest rising slowly "that you did your best, and saved our pack," Stiles could feel himself slowly losing the grip of words and reality "you were all that kept me going...I'm glad I finally got to save you. It somehow doesn't feel as bad to go this way"  
Stiles' eyes finally dimmed, the life gone him while his chest shrank as he exhaled the final breath. Derek stared, disbelief and pain drained the color from his face, and his hands shook as he gripped the body of his mate tighter.  
Stiles had died from the curse meant for the pack, but instead he got the brunt of it. He'd killed the witch, the pack had found him shaking as he stared at the dead woman draped across the moss on the cold forest floor. Scott had said Stiles' smelled funny, but the boy had just laughed it off, saying he must have gotten something on him from one of the forest plants as he fought the witch; he'd let them all think he was fine. It had only taken two days to realize who sent the witch, and the whole pack had attacked the group of Weres who'd wanted the Hale's massive amounts of territory. The final member had just fallen dead, Erica's claws slicing his throat, when Stiles lost all footing, falling to his knees. The pack turned to him, only to have several of them cry out in shock when the teen vomited a waterfall of deep black-crimson blood. He fell back into it and Derek rushed to his side, demanding an explanation. He unconsciously scooped the freckled teen into his arms as Stiles' told him of the curse.  
Stiles had found that it was one that poisoned your vital intestines, causing failure, and ultimately death. The most horrifying part was that it passed on by bite and became more aggressive with the use of healing herbs and medications. When Stiles had stopped the witch, taking the full spell unto himself, he'd known he'd be accepting death.  
Thinking back to the moments, they felt so near, but it'd been hours ago at least, Derek felt so stupid. Stiles had done it because he loved them, loved Derek; his mate had sacrificed himself to keep the pack safe.  
Slowly the alpha stood, his song long over and his thoughts over running his mind. He placed the corpse of his mate gently on the ground, as if he was asleep and Derek was afraid to wake him. Mournfully, drying tear tracks creating smooth lines of sorrow down his cheeks, the werewolf threw back his head and howled for his mate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer, but I needed to do this. Name of the fic is from the Smiths song called Asleep. The song Derek sang is my favorite Morrisey song, Seasick, Yet Still Docked.  
> Thanks for reading. I might continue this into a series, making this all a dream Derek had that made him realize he needed to tell Stiles the truth. I'm not sure yet. Comment are appreciated and make me feel more inclined to write c:  
> I do not own teen wolf of any of it's characters, and sadly I own neither of the beautiful songs.


End file.
